


In Bated Breath

by Xweetalk



Series: Chronicles of the Devil [2]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel)
Genre: M/M, Tumblr Prompt, beastjaku, post failure with scrap, this is a minkou thing i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 15:33:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3073127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xweetalk/pseuds/Xweetalk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After failing to scrap Koujaku, Midorijima is taken over by Toue. Even after surviving the Special Event, Mink and the remaining Scratch members are found. Mink is captured an experimented on. As the time drags on, Toue decides to do a rather risky experiment to test Minks ability to control with his scent: send him to the Beast's Den.<br/>Based on a prompt I found from monsieurpaprika on Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Bated Breath

**Author's Note:**

> *Whispers faintly* if you listen carefully you can hear the sound of me procrastinating still.  
> Bah, whatever, this was fun to write in a terrible and anxious way.  
> I have a huge thanks to give to monsieurpaprika and ihaveneverdonedrugs on Tumblr for GIVING ME THIS IDEA OH GOD IM STILL EXCITED ABOUT IT  
> Sorry if my third person is terrible. This is self-beta'd so let me know if I messed anything up. I know my apostrophe usage is terrible, so send me a tutorial if you know a good one I can read.  
> //cries in an anxious ball of terror//  
> I hope I don't disappoint or fall short of anyone's expectations. I'm so terrified of failing, that's why I don't do these kinds of things often...  
> 

Mink had lost track of time ages ago. He didn't even want to think about how long it had been.

Each "day" began with bustling doctors, writing vitals and other information on charts. Then came the prodding at his body with assorted instruments; Mink had yet grow accustomed to the tests that followed.

 _What led to this shitty outcome?_ Mink thought bitterly as an unknown metallic liquid was forced down his throat. He choked, swearing in his native language. _What the fuck happened? Where is Red and Aoba?_

After Aoba failed to scrap the red one, Mink recalled, something went wrong with the power and Aoba had lost control. He hadn't heard from Aoba since.

Toue had brainwashed the islanders with that 'Special Event' he held. The music that played was laced with an ability similar to Scrap, but Mink and his members were prepared for the audible assault. Who would have guessed they key to avoiding Toue's plan would  just be wearing ear plugs?

They continued with their business as usual, but cautiously. If they were spotted moving about on their free will, they'd be killed. Toue had set curfews, times where the streets would be empty and patrols would look for any resistance.

Their disobedience wouldn't go unnoticed, though. Within a few weeks of the event, Toue’s forces had tracked the remaining members down, including Mink himself. It only took two masked figures to finish off the group; all they did was sing. With painful resistance, Mink had tried to hold off the people that drug the members away, but the odd song the masked figures had sung nearly knocked him out. Everything hurt, his head felt like it was going to split as the lights faded into darkness around him.

The next time he had woken up, he was strapped to a cold, metal table, blindfolded, with the sharp stench of antiseptic in the air.  Mink didn't even need his eyes to know where he'd ended up.

The experiments came in waves, some more severe than others. The different tests they ran analyzed everything about his body, mostly his scent, body temperature and the physiological reactions of test subjects' behavior after being exposed to certain scents.

Toue would often visit between sieges, silently observing tests or making remarks on progress of his plans and experiments.

From what Mink had collected, Aoba’s Scrap had taken over his body, moving around and destroying as it pleased. Toue had used that fact to his advantage and used Aoba to take over the population of Midorijima and other politically influential figures.

Once, Mink could have sworn he'd heard Aobas' voice calling for Toue from down the corridor.

  

* * *

 

"Toue had something different in mind for you today, Mink-san." One doctor jabbed Minks' arm with a needle and a cold sensation ran through his wrist. "I wonder how it'll turn out..."  
He seemed to be talking to himself, "We all can only guess how it's going to end. Hopefully your scent can _really_ control people, because we've given up on controlling the Beast. If Aoba can, maybe you can."

Mink couldn't help but draw his eyebrows together weakly as they began rolling him out of his room to an elevator.

"Well," a different doctor let out a sigh, "to the Beast's Den."

The silence hung heavy over the few doctors, Mink could hear them shuffling uneasily as the elevator descended with a quiet hum. When it stopped, they obviously hesitated then moved on.

The sound of the wheels and the footsteps bounced around in the new hall. It was rather chilly and the air smelled damp; there was the slight undertones of blood there too. The cool air sunk into Minks' skin, seeping through and chilling him to the bone as the doctors stopped; a guttural growl hit Minks' ears. _What was that?_

Cold and clammy hands began undoing the straps on his wrists. Mink took this opportunity to attempt an escape, but when he tried to lift his arms they barely twitched. The blindfold was ripped off rather roughly, leaving Mink blinking in obvious distaste. He took in his surroundings with cautious eyes.

The four doctors that had gone, glanced nervously to one another and one unlocked what looked like a jail cell door. The iron bars held back something terrible, Mink could tell. Blood was splattered on the walls, a figure Mink couldn't identify sat in a pool of blood also, breathing ragged and painful sounding.

Like an animal sensing impending danger, Mink struggled to get any strength to his limbs. He needed to get out of there and quick. Whatever that thing was in that cell wasn't good news.

In an ungraceful hurry, the three doctors lifted Mink, with quiet grunts of effort shuffled to the door, and dropped him in the cell. Mink barely managed to sit up, as a doctor leaned closely to his ear. "Careful now, any loud noises and he'll lose it."  Mink sneered in disgust as the door was slammed shut and the four left in a hurry with no other words.

 _How can I get out of this situation?_ Minks eyes scraped over the surroundings for anything that would assist in his escape. Not even his years of experience would help him here.

He nervously eyed the figure in the corner, attempting to stand by propping his back against the bars. Halfway up Mink’s muscles gave out, sending him to the floor with a dull thud. He struggled to get back to a sitting position as he heard a shift in the beasts' breathing.

The creatures head shot up, bloodshot eyes meeting Minks panicked glance.

Mink almost didn't recognize the person, but the scar across the man's face was unmistakable.

"Red?" Mink barely could whisper, he hadn't used his voice in so long. After studying the trembling figure in front of him, Mink shook his head. This wasn't Red anymore; he reeked of pure instinct and blood.

Koujaku bared his teeth with a terrible growl, feet slipping as he moved to stand. He wasn't trembling in fear, that was for sure. Mink could see the anicipation in the beasts eyes, like and predator eyeing it's prey. Koujaku got to standing, body looking stiff from sitting as he had been for an extended time.

There was a second of a pause as Mink sat frozen, eyes glued to the beast that stood, hands restrained behind him.

Then Koujaku dashed forward.

Mink scrambled backwards until his spine dug into the bars. His breath came in a massive gasp, hissing through his teeth as another horrible groan left Koujaku’s throat. He had lost his footing slightly, slipping forward, he hit Mink like as ton of bricks.

Mink cringed, holding his breath expecting teeth to tear at his throat at any second.

He could only imagine the doctors coming back in excitement at his mangled body on the floor of the cell. He wondered about Aoba. He wondered what he could have done different to make things turn out in his favor. In the split seconds he had left, Minks family, both alive and dead, flashed in his mind; Scratch members and their comrades, Aoba, all the people he had met as he prepared his plans for revenge.

Mink braced for the hit but didn't turn his face, eyes following the tatoo that spanned across the back that hunched over him. Was it moving-?

The hit never came. Mink let out his held breath in a huff, and took another one with a hiss again. The beast hesitated, forehead lightly hitting and resting on Minks shoulder.

Wide eyed, Mink heard the beast attempt to speak.

"Ghh..." His breathing sounded painfully raw. "Wh-"

There was was a pause as Koujaku seemed to struggle with himself. His scent slightly shifted as the seconds ticked into minutes.

"Ahh... what's this scent?" The usually tempestuous man's gravelly voice was quiet, "It's... M-" Koujaku jerked his head up, studying Minks face in a hurry. Mink could see Koujaku’s irises had shown back up at some point, the whites of his eyes were still bloodshot.

"M- Mink?" He exhaled lightly, eyebrows raising in recognition.

"How could you tell?" Mink almost wanted to smile, only in slight relief. A warm breath cascaded over his neck as Koujaku shifted how he was sitting.

Koujaku shook his head almost violently again, still struggling with his instincts, and slouches against Minks shoulder again. His voice cracks as he speaks the next sentence.

"I remember that damn cinnamon."

**Author's Note:**

> //shuffles feet in sadness//  
> This was a lot more tragic in my head. I don't know if I got it across very well though.  
> Bah, I've been working on this for New Years. Here's to a hopefully better year than shitty 2014.  
> sO thANK FOR READING. PLEASE TELL ME IF YOU LIKE THIS OR IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS ON HOW I CAN DO MORE WITH THIS???  
> Neat links that I don't know how to hyperlink:
> 
> These two made the prompt in an unknown turn of events: http://monsieurpaprika.tumblr.com/ and http://thricethedoubleu.tumblr.com/
> 
> Here is the rad as hell art done by ihaveneverdonedrugs: http://ihaveneverdonedrugs.tumblr.com/post/105972594213/ahh-what-is-this-scent-its-m-based-off
> 
> My blog so you can send me cool ideas for me to write about: http://delilahdoomsday.tumblr.com/


End file.
